logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantástico
1973-1979 August 5, 1973 - April 21, 1974 Fantástico (1973) intro.png|Intro Fantástico (1973) Break 1.png|Break v1 Fantástico (1973) Break 2.png|Break v2 Fantástico (1973) Break 3.png|Break v3 Passing through two openings, the full logo has a white silhouette of dancers above the title around lines. April 28, 1974 - 1979 In 1974, the logo color changed to gold when Globo started broadcasting in color. Fantástico_1974_logo.jpg|Intro Fantástico_1975_logo.jpg|2nd intro Fantástico_1976_logo_intro.png 1979-1983 Fantástico_1979_logo_intro.png|Intro This logo simulates in 3D. It is the first to not have "O Show da Vida" in the title, simplifying the title. 1983-1987 First 3D logo, part of the logo is lying and the pyramid stood in the center of the title. 1987-1994 PNG version Fantástico_(1987).jpg|This logo is orange around a huge dark ball, which is the night. 1987_(1).png|PNG logo Fantástico_1987_logo_for_reports.png|First CG or reports 1994-1995 Fantástico_(1994).png|This logo is around a mannequin in outer space moving is with font as the previous, with a lighter gloss, written in 3D almost invisible in the back. Fantástico_1994_logo_commercial.jpg|Commercial of 1994 to 1995 1994_(4).png|PNG 1994_(5).png|PNG with sphere light 1995-2001 1995-1999 The logo features a spiral shape, the model that was soon well flashy. The logo is the colors azure blue and gold with orange illumination radiated by a little fireball around the outer space. This model served the following intros until the present day. Fantástico_(1995).png|Version 1 Fantástico_(1995) v2.png|Version 2 Fantástico_(1997).png|Opening Intro from Set in 1997-99 1999-2001 PNG version The 1995 logo was almost silvery around a fully fireball lit, this intro was only shown in sponsorship, which is based on the introduction from set totally virtual. Fantástico 1999 intro logo.png|Opening Intro from Set Fantástico 1999 moon logo.png|Moon Fantástico 1999 letters logo.png|Letters Fantástico 1999 bubbles logo.png|Bubbles Fantástico 1999 autumn logo.png|Autumn Fantástico 1999 christmas logo.png|Christmas Fantástico 2000 New Year logo.png|New Year Carnival 2002-2004 A golden spiral 2D logo is placed in an almost invisible plate, there is a white light in a space neutral background. Fantástico_Intro_2002.png|Opening and Ending Intros from Virtual Set Fantastico-special-30-years-logo-august-2003.jpg|Special 30th Anniversary in August 2003. (Alternate version) Fantastico_30_anos_2003.jpg|Special 30th Anniversary in August 2003. (Official version) 2005-2010 Fantástico (2005).jpg 2005_(2).png Fant 2007 Tentative logo.png|Tentative logo version for September 2007, but exposed once in the sponsorship on April 15, 2007 on TV Fantastico-special-35-years-logo-august-2008.JPG|Special 35th Anniversary in August 2008 The logo was displayed in some GCs and even closures at the premiere of the next opening. The intro was displayed wrongly in August 7, 2011 and a sponsorship in January 22, 2012. Around the ray of light, spiral logo becomes light golden and back to 3D standard compared to the previous. The blue background is covered with clouds and some stars. 2010-2014 Fantástico HD.jpg Fantástico_2010-2014_(2).png The logo had little decrease in width, golden color receives shadows and lights, the 3D model of the logo was stretched similar to the 1995 logo. In the background space is neutral, and sometimes, the space background turned blue. This "space" identity gave way to a program spin-off called "O Show da Vida é Fantástico" on Canal Viva. 2012-2014 The intros for intervals were used only in the special 2000th edition versions of these logos are used on screen during some news. Fantástico 2012 special logo by vik muniz for episode 2000.png|Various materials equipment Fantástico 2012 special logo by Beatriz Milhazes for episode 2000.png|Clean Graphic Fantástico 2012 special logo by Carlos Vergara for episode 2000.png|Feathers and Plumes used for the Brazilian Carnival Fantástico 2012 special logo by brothers for episode 2000.png|Graphite Fantástico 2012 special logo by Nelson Leirner for episode 2000.png|Various faces of characters like Mickey, SpongeBob and other characters 2014-present This is the retelling of the 2005 logo, except that the background is more simplified (as the clouds were removed from the background) and the title font is silver, reminiscent of Rede Globo's newly adopted gloss texture on its logo, which was launched on the same year. April 27, 2014 - April 26, 2015 Novo-logo-do-fantastico.jpg|Pilot Intro (October 2013) É-fantastico-2014.jpg|This is a sponsorship for next season in 2014. Fantástico 2014 intro.png|Intro May, 5 2015 - March 5, 2017 Fantástico 2015.jpg|This is used for opening from new season in May 3, 2015. Fantástico 2015 color blue.jpg|Blue, based on main logo since 2014 Fantástico 2015 color yellow.jpg|Yellow, this is main logo from 2015 Fantástico 2015 color black.jpg|Black, based on intro from 2014 2016 (Rio 2016 version) Fantastico_logo_2016.jpg Fantastico_logo_2016 v2.jpg Fantastico_logo_intervalo_2016.jpg|Commercial breaks and ending Fantastico_logo_intervalo_final_2016.jpg|Commercial breaks and ending from last week March 12, 2017 - July 29, 2018 PNG version Fantastico_logo_2017.png|Opening version Fantástico_2017_2.jpg 2018-present (FIFA World Cup Russia 2018 version) Fantastico_logo_FIFA World Cup Russia 2018 version.jpg Fantastico_logo_FIFA World Cup Russia 2018 version v2.jpg Fantastico_logo_FIFA World Cup Russia 2018 version_intervalo_2018.jpg|Commercial breaks and ending Fantastico_logo_intervalo_final_2018.jpg|Commercial breaks and ending from last week August 5, 2018 (45th Anniversary) - present Fantastico_logo_2018.png Other Category:Rede Globo Category:Rede Globo programs Category:Television programs of Brazil Category:Domingo na Globo Category:1970s television programs Category:1980s television programs Category:1990s television programs Category:2000s television programs Category:2010s television programs Category:1973